A Day in the Life of Danny Phantom
by shin0bu
Summary: Title explains it all. Curious? Take a peek!


A/N: I had this weird idea for this DP one-shot during my English class, when my teacher mentioned 2nd person point of view. This popped into my head. I don't own Danny Phantom.

_A Day in the Life of Danny Phantom _

The first thing you hear is the sound of the alarm clock going off. If you are lucky, that is. Ghosts have been known to wake you up in the morning before, and if that's the case, you're usually in for a bad day. Today isn't the case, so you wake up groggily, and start to get dressed.

There wasn't much activity going on in Amity Park last night, _Thank God, _and you managed to get a good night's sleep. About say, five hours.

Surprised? You shouldn't be. You usually fight ghosts between the hours of 8-10 p.m. When you get home, you might end up sneaking out to pursue them again, if it seems it's a busy night for paranormal activity. If not, you spend the rest of the night trying to play "catch up" with your homework. You are rather behind in your classes, and your parents will kill you if you fail now.

Of course, there are the other all-nighters when you play Doomed on line, but that's another story.

You finish getting ready for school and run downstairs to eat breakfast.

The scene that greets you is the sight of your two parents and sister sitting by the kitchen table already eating. The next thing you know, you are waking up on the floor with your parents (and sister) hovering above you in concern.

Apparently, your parents had decided to bring the Fenton Boomerang to the kitchen table, to try to fix it from targeting you. Needless to say, their efforts didn't work.

Surprised? You really shouldn't be.

After making sure you weren't hurt too badly, your parents want you to stick around for more attempts at fixing the machine. You mumble some excuse and run out of the house. Without eating breakfast.

And people _wonder _why you're so scrawny.

Now most people would guess that by now, you'd be taking the bus to school. Naturally, you avoid the bus, simply because it's too packed inside, but you don't dare go into ghost mode, because you'd be Valerie's next target. You can't afford to be late to class, because you really can't get detentions if the town needs saving, so you walk--until Jazz, who ran out almost at the exact same time as you did, drives her car up next to you, and tell you to get in.

Sometimes, its good to have a big sister who knows your secret.

When you make it to school, Jazz let's you out so she can go park in the student parking lot. You immediately spot your friends and greet them. Tucker shoves a new PDA under your nose to brag about. Sam rolls her eyes at him, then asks if you can give her the notes she lent you for Lancer's test to study.

You hand them back to her, and decide to go over your own copy, because Lancer has a sadistic tendency to make the tests almost impossible to ace.

You and your friends stroll inside, all while avoiding Dash and his group of assorted preps. Unfortunately, they ended up spotting you anyways, and made a good show of humiliating you and shoving you in a locker. Sam has a little more trouble than usual opening this locker (thanks to Tucker, who began to rave again about just how awesome his PDA is) but you are freed just before you get a crick neck. The next few seconds are spent by running down the hall, because just as soon as Sam got you out of your locker, the tardy bell rang, and you _really _don't need a detention.

Luck is on your side today. The teacher didn't notice you and your friends sneaking in at the last second.

But luck abandons you, when a scream is heard somewhere in the school, followed by hysterical yelling and the sound of people fleeing down the hall. Your class freaks when a ghost pops its head in, cackling evilly.

Your teacher faints.

By now, everyone in the room (except your friends and yourself) have fled, and this gives Sam the okay to toss the Fenton thermos at you, while you transform. The ghost recognizes you immediately, freezes, and takes off back where it came from.

You desperately wish you could just let this one go, but duty calls.

You go intangible, and dive through the chalkboard after him.

It takes some time to catch this ghost. You check everywhere, becoming invisible and intangible while you pass through the school swiftly in the air. Some classes haven't been disturbed yet, so you let them be, and hope the spirit doesn't get to those. If the whole school turns into an uproar, it will alert Valerie, the authorities, your parents, and the news crew. Everyone could care less about the ectoplasmic entity you are chasing, but they do want a glimpse of you, for various reasons.

You need to take care of this quickly.

You catch the ghost at the Gym--sneaking up on him when he wasn't looking. He didn't know what hit him and within minutes, you had him in your thermos. You realize that this was a fairly easy ghost to beat, even easier than the box ghost. You didn't even need to exchange witty banter.

You rush back to class, changing back to normal and becoming fully visible. When you go back inside, your classmates are back and your teacher has recovered. Your teacher is furious, wondering what gave you the right to run out without permission. Meekly, you answer that the ghost that had attacked had grabbed you and shoved you in a locker, and it had taken a lot of time to bust out from inside.

Everyone except Sam and Tucker burst into giggles.

Your teacher takes the excuse, and you are not given detention.

You go to three other classes, Algebra, Chemistry, and Gym, without any more ghost appearances. You have received some graded papers back, and are satisfied to see that the grades weren't all that bad. Once you head in to lunch, you and your friends are half-studying, half-shoveling food down your mouth, while trying to dodge bits of flying food that Dash and his group have decided to hurl at your table. Apparently, they were bored.

This stirs the wrath of the Lunch lady ghost, and you spend the remainder of the period dodging food in larger quantities, exchanging fire and bad puns.

You shouldn't be surprised.

Once she is defeated, you make your friends (and yourself) intangible, and the thick layer of food you have all been coated slides off you and is gone. Nobody was in the cafeteria when you did this, of course.

You all then make your way to Lancer's class, just in time. You cram a bit more for the test, and once he hands out the actual test itself, you try not to panic.

Isn't it funny that ghost attacks never scare you, but Lancer's test does?

You struggle through it for a while, until you half-remember what was on your notes.

The remainder of the class is spent going over your test answers, and re-checking any definitions you may have gotten wrong. You remind yourself at that instant that no matter what, you are not going to end up teaching English. Ever.

When school lets out, you and your friends have a slight squabble over what to do for the rest of the afternoon. Finally you decide to go to the bowling alley, and spend several hours enjoying yourselves, until the sun sets and the ghost attacks begin.

For the next few hours, until curfew, you manage to catch the following ghosts: The Box Ghost, a centipede ghost, a snake ghost, a glob, the ghost of a squirrel, and the ghost dog you have affectionately named "Cujo".

Needless to say, you don't make it in for your curfew, and you are grounded. Excellent.

You get into bed, then decide you would rather patrol the area again, because you have a sixth sense er…seventh sense, that you haven't finished catching all the ghost there are out there.

Immediately, you run into Skulker just outside your house, who sends a net flying at you as a way of greeting. You burst out of the thing, and return the greeting by blasting him with your ghost ray.

Unfortunately, this alerts your parents.

Dressed in full hazmat suits, ready to catch you both, they rush out the front door and hit Skulker with a blast from an ecto-gun. You, on the other hand, have gone invisible, and fly back inside your room, all while hearing your parents shouting angrily at Skulker about having the nerve to go anywhere near their house and sucking him up in their thermos.

By the time your parents have gone to check to make sure you and Jazz are fine, you are pretending to be asleep under your blankets. Just then, one of your parents weapons hones in on you, and the boomerang comes out of nowhere, aiming for your head.

It was a good thing you were in your bed this time, because you are knocked out again.

You shouldn't be surprised.

This is your life.


End file.
